


Twenty20: What have we lost?

by Sarcastic1nc



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: COVID-19, Fires, Pandemic - Freeform, Quarantine, WW3, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic1nc/pseuds/Sarcastic1nc
Summary: This is a poem about the first half of 2020. I wrote this in the summer. Hope you enjoy it!  Also on Wattpad under the same username.
Collections: Fanfics, Poetry, Poetry Emotion (poetry-in-motion)





	Twenty20: What have we lost?

I grew up in a world of both poverty and plenty

Yet nothing could have prepared me for the year 2020

Everything was so easy and all it took was a click

But our complacency reign was short - we had to adapt quick

You see, we hid behind screens and got what we wanted

Now 'normal' was foreign, and it was the rules we flaunted!

Our story begins with a memory from the distant past

The New Year Eve fireworks, where perfect could barely last

Arising from the ashes, a brand new decade had dawned

Yet we were unprepared to face challenges that had spawned.

Our fears grew as countries threatened belligerent action

But little did we know that it was all a distraction.

We went on with our business, fulfilling our desires

Suddenly, we were confronted with the Australian fires

For climate change sake, we pulled together to defend

But the trials of 2020 seemed to know no end!

We were plagued by a virus, a thing completely unplanned

It knew no discrimination and spread through all land

The pathogen swarmed like flies, not missing a single place

Contaminating surfaces as well as the human race

As the disease ravaged on from China to afar

There was no escape any more, not even by car!

The R number was rising, so air travel was halted

Shrunken parks were our escape; it was where everyone bolted

On 11th March 2020, a pandemic was declared

Despite it being by the WHO, nobody really cared!

Still, schools remained open, hospitals and businesses too

We mocked coronavirus and compared it to the flu.

Yet, everything changed when the death toll began to rise

This wasn't a game anymore - survival was the only prize!

We were locked down by the government, told to hideaway

5 PM: Daily briefings with new advice each day.

Lack of toilet paper and sanitiser struck the nation

To stop the stockpiling, supermarkets started to ration!

COVID wanted more; It wasn't enough of a price to pay

In order to save lives: two meters apart we had to stay.

To be an ideal citizen all work was forbidden

A furlough scheme was announced so we could remain hidden

Yet we clapped for key workers and those on the frontlines

Who did not stay at home but sacrificed their lives for mine!

We dressed like lawless burglars: our faces masked and hands gloved

As we were completely unprepared to lose those that we loved

Now The Great Realisation struck: things had gone awry

But it was too little, too late and we had to say goodbye

The COVID calamity had changed the fate of our days

Uncertainty rose; the world to persevere or raze

Though times changed ones again, as our Prine Minister fell sick

But Oxford's human vaccine trials spread hope pretty quick

Circumstances had shaken everybody to the core

Calling for global collaboration like never before

Frustration grew, making us wish we were living a lie

But it was in this lockdown old habits started to die.

We filtered out the imperfections and forgot about phones

At home we baked, laughed and smiled together but never alone

This normal was different: supermarkets had long queues

Teenagers were stuck with Google classroom giving them blues

And as the weather grew hotter, we remained shut inside

Now the animals ventured out to give us a surprise

And by then the lockdown was beginning to be eased

With people able to go out, free to do what they pleased

But with this good news, another event ricocheted

2020 urged to right the wrongs with statues thrown away

It took the death of George Floyd for an overdue BLM protest

2020 showed indeed that sometimes change is for the best

Countries continue to fight, each with novel strategies

Only hindsight's 20/20- it sees ones with least casualties

So, what did we lose because of 2020's creation?

A year, a decade or an entire generation?

By Ansha Khurana

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This poem was written in the summer of 2020 reflecting on the lockdown. Thank you for reading. Stay safe!


End file.
